


Oh My Doctor

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times had she said those words? A little insight into the Doctor & River's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Doctor

"Oh my…" River stammered as she turned slowly and her eyes widened in fear as she saw the oncoming armies that marched towards her. "DOCTOR!" She shouted loudly over her shoulder as she grabbed her gun and aimed, waiting for him to appear by her side.

XoxoX

"Oh" River breathed heavily as she felt his hands lightly flutter up her body as his lips kissed up and down her neck so gently. Her head began to spin as he pulled her closer to him and she closed her eyes as she lent into the sensation. "Oh my…" She gasped as she felt him bite her slightly in a way that sent shivers all the way through her. Her eyes fluttered open and she broke the contact to look directly into his eyes. "Doctor." She purred, a smile playing on her flushed lips. She spoke with such desire, such need, that no more words were needed as she felt his lips collide with hers.

XoxoX

River watched The Doctor from a distance as he bent down to fiddle with some kind of equipment with his sonic screwdriver, completely oblivious to the silent but deadly foe that crept up behind him. Without pausing River took aim and knocked him out effortlessly without moving from her position. As the creature collapsed to the floor the Doctor looked around, a puzzled expression on his face, before shrugging and going back to his repairs. River rolled her eyes. "Oh, my Doctor." She chuckled shaking her head slightly. How had he ever coped without her?

XoxoX

"Oh." River stopped abruptly in the doorway, smiling at the sight that met her eyes. She'd gone out momentarily to change from her army gear into something that was far less comfortable but far more appropriate for the bedroom. As she stood there in her sexy nightdress she gazed at the man she loved who lay still fully clothed but passed out from exhaustion on the bed. She moved over to him, pulling the covers over him and kissing him gently on the forehead. "My Doctor." She smiled as she swept his hair out of his eyes as he slept on, oblivious.

XoxoX

River gazed out of her window at the man standing there, waving dopily. "Oh. Oh. Oh." She grinned, unable to form words as she ran to the door and pulled it open. It has been so long since she'd seen him, so many long hard years had passed since she'd last been held by that man and that was all she could think about as she sprinted towards him. He grabbed her and spun her round. "My Doctor!" She shrieked as she flung her arms around him, feeling tears sting her eyes. Tears of happiness because it really was him- her Doctor.

"My River Song." He murmured into her hair as he pulled her closer.


End file.
